<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ski lift by sillyideas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507425">ski lift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas'>sillyideas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Whole Plot Reference, angst but not really, attempted humor, canon typical death, feral wolves, god i hope that’s a tag i’m gonna lose it, indie movie parody, it’s like ski patrol or ski ya wouldn’t wanna be ya... but with feral wolves, more dialogue than canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a whole-plot reference to Adam Green’s film “Frozen” that has nothing to do with the much more successful Disney movie by the same name, some Tree Friends get stuck on a ski lift and it goes as good as you’d expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cuddles &amp; Giggles (Happy Tree Friends), Cuddles/Toothy (Happy Tree Friends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ski lift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FINALLY i can stop taking myself seriously anyway it’s 1:30 in the morning i haven’t proofread anything i have class in the morning take this i beg you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Cuddles says, “ just one more trip? Just one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The resort’s almost closed…” Toothy replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cuddles points out. “C’mon guys, it’ll be fun! I don’t wanna go home yet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down for it,” Giggles says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, it does sound pretty fun,” Toothy concedes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three critters have been at a ski resort all day. They’re all pretty tired, and Toothy nearly died twice, but compared to how things </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>go in Happy Tree Town, the day has been great. Cuddles, for one, wants to ride this streak of good luck for all its worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!!!” Cuddles grabs both of their paws in his and hops up into the ski lift, kicking his legs in excitement. Up, up, up they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lumpy is closing down the resort. After a brief spot check, he doesn’t catch anyone on the slopes, so he powers off the lift and hops into his clunker of a car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this is bad news for our heroes, who are now suspended over the ice and snow on a halted ski lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...well, that’s weird,” Giggles says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Toothy mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey—“ Cuddles suddenly perks up, “— I’ve got an idea.” He smiles at Toothy and then at Giggles. Neither one responds. “Okay, okay, okay, listen. I pop this safety bar up, jump down, and then I get some help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that!” “That’s crazy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuddles snorts. “Tootharoni, I love you, but you can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giiiiggleeees</span>
  </em>
  <span>…. Trust me, guys. C’mon. Worst case scenario I’m dead for, what time is it right now, a few hours? Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, that’s gonna hurt real bad,” Toothy says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuddles rolls his eyes, but his face softens a bit when he realizes just how concerned Toothy is. He puts a gloved paw on either side of his chubby little beaver face and looks him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can super totally do this,” he says, dead serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...completely super totally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet.” Cuddles grins, pulling his hands away from his boyfriend and putting them under the safety bar. He’s about to heave it up, when -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait, wait, wait. Don’t I get a say in this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Gigs. Boyfriend comes first.” Cuddles says, smiling at his chipmunk buddy so sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles sighs. “I… This is a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s NOO-OOOT,” Cuddles replies. “Seriously. I’ve been through worse! Either I have another bad day or I free us! No high stakes here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I guess I can’t argue with that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course ya can’t.” Cuddles throws the safety bar up, making Toothy and Giggles both grab at the ends of the lift in a panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places his palms on the seat end of the lift, pushes himself up, and… out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy and Giggles watch intensely. Is he gonna make it? Is he actually-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRUNCH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY FREAKING LEGS!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CUDDLES?!” Toothy yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DUDE, ARE YOU OKAY??” Giggles follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOT REALLY, I MEAN, LIKE, I AM ASIDE FROM THE PART WHERE I’VE GOT BONES STICKING OUT OF MY LEGS. Whew — this really DOES hurt. I THINK YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT, ACTUALLY. CAN I GET A REDO?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles sighs, ripping strips of cloth off her winter hat. “Make a tourniquet or something,” she calls. “You know how to make a tourniquet?” She balls it up and throws it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can learn- oh, great aim, Gigs, lemme just </span>
  <em>
    <span>crawl over to that </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken legs </span>
  </em>
  <span>that are BLEEDING all OVER the place that I can BARELY FEEL.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awoooooo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cuddlebug?” Toothy calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time for the cutesy nicknames, bro, I’m literally dying here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuddles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Toothy corrects himself. “Remember when we took those velintroquy lessons together? Those… must be… paying off…. huh…. ‘cause you’re making those wolf sounds that I know aren’t real wolves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awoooooo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…. not me,” Cuddles says, like he’s only just realizing so himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay calm,” Giggles shouts. “No sudden movements. Pretend you’re fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I bet I can just mask the smell of my blood, too, right?” Cuddles snarks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Cuds, quit it with the sass, I’m trying to help you not die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to help myself not die! Of despair and boredom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awoooooo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Closer now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddles, please oh please be careful!!!!” Toothy exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Giggles is the elder in this situation. These kids are her responsibility. “I’ll climb down, and help you,” she says. She secures a snow boot on the back of the lift and a pair of gloved paws on the cable, but then suddenly turns around and hops back into her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Toothy squeaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles doesn’t say anything, but the sight speaks for itself. Wolves. About five of them. Around Cuddles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Giggles? Here’s how you can help me… Don’t let him look, alright? Don’t let Toothy look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles slaps her paws over Toothy’s eyes, leaving him to experience Gory Death #2748274 of his boyfriend sound-only. Kind of scarier that way, actually. Perhaps Cuddles should stop living (and dying) like the cool guys he sees on TV and Giggles should stop feeling obligated to oblige his last words, because this wouldn’t be the first time he went out begging for something nonsensical and she complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all is said and done and the rabbit skeleton on the ice below is picked clean, it’s just Giggles and Toothy and the deafening silence sitting between them. Giggles avoids eye contact as she lowers the safety bar back into place. The awkwardness is palpable. Toothy eventually falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up to find his paw has been resting on the bar and now it’s stuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gee,” he mumbles miserably, giving it a few pathetic yanks that don’t dislodge it even a little. “Oh no…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances over at Giggles to find that she’s asleep too. This is a Toothy problem and a Toothy problem alone. He grabs onto his arm with his free paw and heaves until POP and oh crap now there’s blood everywhere this was a horrible idea. Toothy sticks his bleeding hand on his thigh. Pretend this never happened. Don’t want to worry Giggles once she wakes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles wakes up. There is a red mark on the bar, on Toothy’s side, with purple fur on it, in the shape of a beaver paw. Toothy’s paw is leaking red, even with it pressed against his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs. She doesn’t have the emotional energy to chastise him for being so stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The critters look at each other, and then stop looking at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles turns herself around in her seat, and then lights up. “Toothy. Toothy, look.” The beaver turns around as well to see… a support pole, with a ladder on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shimmy across the cable,” Giggles explains. “Then I’ll get you out of here. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy nods as he watches Giggles once again secure a boot on the back of the lift, grab the cables, and this time she gets herself out of the lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, crap, the cable’s sharp as heck,” she says. “Yeowch. Even through my gloves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-just…. You can do it,” Toothy says. When did he get so bad at encouragement? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Giggles inches farther and farther away from him, and he cheers when she reaches the pole. She climbs down, and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awoooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giggles!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I’ve got this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No you’re not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I — I’ll slide down with my snowboard, okay? Fast travel. I’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giggles, pleeease…..” but she’s off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awoooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bark. Bark. Bark. Snarl. Sounds of chipmunks screaming in pain and being torn apart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awooooo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy is alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy is alone on a ski lift and he has no idea what time it is or where his friends are or if they’ve even been revived for the day yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy is very, very alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cable snaps. He heard it. He looks up in alarm, only for one end of the lift to give out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the ground is a lot closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy jumps out of the lift. He treks through the snow and collapses once he reaches the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car swerves around him. Another car swerves around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothy cracks open his eyes to see pink bunny slippers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even die? No fair, dude! I’m glad you’re okay, though… Come on, come on, Giggles made hot cocoa! I saved some marshmallows for you.” Yellow paws lift Toothy up on his feet and suddenly everything’s a little more normal. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>